The Invasion of Sodor
Category:SolZen321 Category:Parody A parody piece, involving monstrous train mechs on spider legs. Premise Due to the threat posed by the Island Nation of Sodor, an invasion has been launched to capture the island and its experimental weapon of mass destruction. Forces * Metabot Elite Forces ** Supreme Commander of the Army: Sol Convoy. Maintain direct control over the Navy and Maritime Forces. *** Praetorians: Personal Guards of the Convoy *** Magnus: Convoy's two second in commands, each in control over a Brigade. **** Z Magnus: Of the Engineering Corp. Control the Engineering Company, the Armor Company and Transtector Company ***** Engineering Company: ***** Armor Company: ***** Transtechtor Company: **** Akre Magnus: Of the Infantry Corp. Controls the three Infantry companies, the Scout Company and the Demolition Company ***** Infantry Companies: ***** Scout Company: ***** Demolition Company: *** 3rd Metabot Void Fleet: Primarily in space, it also sports fighter crafts that are being used by the Naval Fleet. *** 5th Metabot Naval Fleet: A ten ship fleet **** Marine Force Company * Sodor National Forces ** Thomas Tanks ** Thomas Crawlers: ** Thomas Copters: ** Thomas Mechanoids: ** Thomas Infantry: ** Thomas Fish Terms and Technology * Mechanoid: What basically everyone is. It is a combination of Mechanical and Humanoid. Mechanoids are sentient robotic races, most of which run on Engen. * Engen: A fuel often stored in a liquid state. It is created from plasma stabilized by 'Photonic Enrichment" and resembled a glowing liquid of varying colors, usually pink or blue. ** Necro Plasma: A volatile and dangerous form of Engen. * Transtechtors: Large robotic bodies that mechanoids can join with and control. They can generally transform into a vehicle alternate mode. * Walkers: Simple mechs, generally the chicken walker style. They generally serve as mobile artillery. * Blasters: You know what these are. * Shields: Energy Shields * Thomas Bomb: An experimental bomb made on the island nation of Sodor on colony SV-543 * SV-543: Nearly covered entirely in water the island nation of Sodor is located on this planet. * Sodor: An island nation, once a Metabot colony, it has since fallen to the Thomas Virus. * Thomas Virus: A virus that infectes mechanoids and converts them into drones, as noted by the Thomas Tank Engine face on them. Cures and medical technology have advance enough to make this virus obsolete. Part 1 The mechanoids walked through their city with little concerned. These humanoid mechanical beings, went about their daily lives. Some caught transportation, some became transportation. Their home was accented by the natural growth they had allowed, the tropical plants, the hallmark of the tropical region they were in. That all change when it came down, a barrel shaped mass of metal, chrome in complexion. It was falling, from high up, but long before it would've hit anything, it exploded. It released a pulse of green light, that expanded out over the city, until it faded away. Near everyone looked around, a bit confused, until it started, the smoking. It came deep from within them, from within their vehicles, even their buildings. They began to scream, as their circuits and optics turned green and melted, green flames bursting forth from under armor plating, and melting the metal, reducing them to slag. The video paused, the image locked on the screen for the viewers in the small metal room. They were all mechanoids, mechanical humanoids, with organic curves to their bodies, and kibble hinting at their alternate forms. All of them sported the same yellow crest somewhere on their body. "What is this...?" asked the green robot. "A weapon..." the red and yellow robot replied. He sported a mouthplate, and crown like crest. He pressed a button, and the video rewind to the beginning, pausing, and focusing on the front of the bomb, where it showed a cartoonish smiling face. "A weapon from Sodor..." "Sodor is the land of the mad! How could they make something like this...?" "How can they make all the madness that made quarantine that place?" "Convoy, what do you suggest...?" the blue and purple robot asked. "It is fairly simple, we invade that place." The blue and purple robot slammed his hand into the desk denting it. "That is hardly, 'simple'. We cannot just invade a sovereign nation, especially not without invoking the ire of the other colonies!" "Let them be 'irked'. Sodor currently stands as a threat to all of us. From what has been gathered, our big brains hypothesize that the weapon is some manner of photonic particle spreader." "You expect me to believe they exploded a holographic bomb?" "The particle wave carries activation signals within it. Engen, our primary fuel source, is a mix of plasma and photon particles." "We all know this..." "Yes, now can you gather what the photonic wave and the signals it carries, can do to us?" There was silence in the room. "Or perhaps if it was exploded say...the Holy World..." "They would dare...!" shouted someone. "Yes, because they are so known for their discretion and respect for our culture. Face it gentlemen, so long as the technology and the knowledge exist to make that weapon, we face an existential threat. While the airborne dispersal seems to leave no lasting threat. It is unknown how long the effect would last in our energy supplies or infrastructure." "What are their demands...?" "We do not bow to the demands of terrorists!" He calmed down "you are asking to set a precedent that would haunt us for all time. That place needs to be dealt with. The sooner the better." "Sooner...?" "Do you want to give them time to build another bomb, or launch it elsewhere...?"